A Cold Summer
by wolfskind
Summary: harry wird von den dursleys misshandelt und haut ab. er hat eine entscheidung getroffen und hat nicht vor sich davon abzubringen. please review. spielt vor HBP
1. Chapter 1

A cold summer

**heyy! ich melde mich aus einer laaaaaaangen pause zurück. die story sitzt schon so lange fertig in meinem pc und wartet darauf hier hochgeladen zu werden. ich erfülle ihr den wunsch mal. gg**

**die geschichte spielt noch vor dem halbblutprinz. harry ist bei den dursleys nachdem er von den ereignissen im ministerium zurückgekehrt ist. **

ps: wär ja schön, wenn das harry- potter zeug mir gehören würde, tut es aber nicht. ist alles jkrs geistiges eigentum

Kapitel 1

Blinzelnd schlug Harry die Augen auf und sah sich um. Er war also noch immer in seinem Zimmer im Ligusterweg. Dann war es doch nur ein Traum gewesen, dass er sich wieder in Hogwarts befand. Jeden Morgen das selbe Übel. Jeden Morgen wachte er mit knurrendem Magen auf und hoffte sehnsüchtig, dass der Traum Realität wäre und die Realität bloss ein schrecklicher Alptraum. Und jeden Morgen wurde ihm bewusst, dass es eben doch nicht so war.

Die bittere Wirklichkeit war, dass er sich seit vier Wochen wieder bei den Dursleys befand und noch immer keine Aussicht darauf bestand, dass Dumbledore ihn hier wegholte. Die bittere Wirklichkeit war, dass Sirius tatsächlich und endgültig gegangen war... dass Harry nun mal wieder völlig alleine dastand, ohne irgendeinen Ansatz einer Familie, die ihm dieses lähmende Schuldgefühl erleichtern konnte.

Harry wusste es. Er war schuld an Sirius Tod. Konnte Dumbledore behaupten was er wollte. Sein Pate war seinetwegen gestorben. Und nun war er weg.

Mühsam schwang Harry die bleischweren Beine über den Bettrand und liess seinen Kopf hängen. Ron und Hermine waren so weit weg wie noch nie zuvor. Seit den Ereignissen in der Mysteriumsabteilung hatte sich eine unsichtbare Mauer zwischen Harry und seinen besten Freunden entwickelt, die zu überwinden ihm unmöglich schien. Nicht nach seinem Wissen über die Prophezeiung. Nicht nachdem er wusste, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit für ihn gab, als Mörder oder Ermordeter zu sein. Dass er als einziger die magische Welt vor Voldemort zu retten hatte...

Seufzend stand er auf und zog sich an. Er musste runter um den Frühstückstisch zu decken. Tat er das nicht bedeutete das mächtigen Ärger mit Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia.

333

Als er in die Küche kam, sassen Onkel Vernon und Dudley bereits am Tisch und warfen ihm missbilligende Blicke zu. Tante Petunia bereitete gerade so etwas wie Haferbrei zu. Allerdings Kalorienarm, für Dudley, der noch immer auf Diät gesetzt war.

„Beeil dich Bursche!" grunzte Onkel Vernon. „Glaubst wohl, du könntest dich vor deiner Arbeit drücken was!"

Harry ignorierte ihn und deckte den Tisch. Dudley begann sich lautstark zu beklagen, weil ihm der morgendliche Schinken noch immer versagt blieb. Allerdings schaffte es Tante Petunia ihn zu versöhnen, indem sie Harry eine beträchtlich kleinere Portion auftischte als Dudley.

„Gehst du heute wieder zu deinen netten Freunden Duddymatz?" fragte Tante Petunia. Dudley grunzte ebenfalls (ganz der Vater) und liess sein Doppelkinn wabbeln.

„Mummy hat dir was leckeres bereitgestellt, falls du zwischendurch Hunger bekommst."

Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia verstanden Dudleys Diät so, dass er zwar kalorienarme Mahlzeiten bekam, ganz gemäss dem Diätplan von Dudleys Schulkrankenschwester, doch sie fütterten ihn einfach zwischen den Mahlzeiten durch.

„Und du" keifte Tante Petunia und wandte sich an Harry, der mit leerem Blick am Tisch sass und auf seinen Haferbrei starrte. „Du hast den Rasen gestern nicht sauber gemäht! Ich will, dass du das heute noch erledigst und zwar gründlich! Ausserdem ist der ganze Garten wieder voller Unkraut! Hattest du nicht die Aufgabe das Unkraut zu entfernen?"

Harry reagierte nicht und starrte bloss weiterhin auf seinen Teller.

„Antworte deiner Tante gefälligst Bursche" blaffte Onkel Vernon ihn an und packte ihn an seiner Schulter und schüttelte ihn.

„Doch" sagte Harry schliesslich leise und setzte die Brille wieder auf, die ihm von der Nase gerutscht war.

„Bis heute Mittag ist das Unkraut weg und der Rasen gemäht!"

„Aber-" protestierte Harry.

„Tu was man dir sagt!"

Harry gab sich geschlagen. Die Rede von Lupin und den anderen am Kings Cross hatte alles andere als den gewünschten Effekt gehabt. Von irgendwo her mussten die Dursleys erfahren haben, dass Sirius keine Gefahr mehr für sie darstellte. Sie zwangen Harry Abend für Abend einen Brief an die Ordensleute zu schreiben, dass es ihm gut ginge und sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchten. Nur hierfür schloss Onkel Vernon Hedwigs Käfigschloss auf. Ansonsten musste sie im Wandschrank eingeschlossen mit Harrys anderen Schulsachen auf das Ende der Sommerferien warten.

Es war ein einziger Albtraum. Die Dursleys behandelten ihn schlimmer als je zuvor, die Wut des Dementorangriffes auf Dudley das Jahr zuvor noch immer nicht vergessen, und das lähmende Schuldgefühl lastete bleischwer auf Harry. Sirius war tot und Harry wusste nicht mehr weiter.

333

Die Sonne brannte heiss auf seinen Nacken, doch Harry nahm es kaum war. Er hatte keine Zeit es wahrzunehmen, denn er musste bis zum Mittag die ganze Gartenarbeit erledigt haben, sonst setzte es was von Onkel Vernon.

„Hier ist noch was!" rief Dudley und die Zufriedenheit Harry schuften zu sehen war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er schleckte gerade ein grosses Schokoladeneis und machte Harry auf jede Kleinigkeit aufmerksam, die er vergessen hatte. Offenbar war es auch in sein kleines Gehirn gesickert, dass Harry aufgehört hatte sich zu wehren, wenn er ihn piesackte.

Und Harry hatte keine Kraft sich zu wehren. Er wehrte sich weder gegen Gemeinheiten der Dursleys, noch gegen die viele Arbeit, die er zu tun hatte, noch gegen die Schläge, die es immer wieder gab. Er ertrug es stillschweigend. Alles andere hätte ihn zuviel Kraft gekostet. Kraft, die er seit Sirius Tod verloren hatte.

Also wischte er sich den Schweiss von der Stirn und trottete zurück um ein winziges Stück Unkraut, dass Dudleys Schweinsäugelein nicht entgangen war auszuzerren.

Anschliessend mähte er den Rasen, während die Sonne noch immer auf den Vorgarten der Dursleys knallte. Als er endlich den Rasenmäher versorgen konnte und hineinging passte ihn Tante Petunia ab.

„Da ist noch was übrig!" keifte sie. „Mach deine Arbeit gefälligst richtig! Was glaubst du was die Nachbarn sagen, wenn die diesen ungepflegten Rasen sehen!"

333

Todmüde und mit schmerzendem Rücken liess sich Harry in sein Bett fallen. Vor seinen Augen tanzten bunte Sterne. Erst nachdem er den Rasen viermal gemäht hatte, war Tante Petunia zufrieden gewesen.

Erschöpft schloss er die von der vielen Sonne brennenden Augen und versuchte nicht auf seine ziepende Narbe zu achten. Es hatte sich nicht viel geändert seit dem letzten Jahr. Harry spürte nach wie vor wenn Voldemort aktiv war. Doch er hatte keine Ahnung, was inzwischen alles in der Zauberwelt passiert war. Von seinen Freunden kamen nicht mal vage Andeutungen. Wahrscheinlich wurden die Nachrichten noch immer überwacht und sie durften nichts wichtiges schreiben. Sie erkundigten sich bloss nach seinem Befinden und sagten ihm er solle durchhalten.

Harry hatte sie alle in eine Ecke geworfen. Unbeantwortet.

Nicht, dass er nichts mehr von Ron und Hermine wissen wollte, das bestimmt nicht, doch er brachte es einfach nicht über sich ihnen zu sagen, dass es ihm gut ginge. Ausserdem durfte er Hedwig gar nicht brauchen um Nachrichten zu verschicken.

Mit diesem wehmütigen Gedanken schlief er ein.

333

„Bursche!" röhrte Onkel Vernon.

Harry schlug die Augen auf und sah Onkel Vernon in seiner Zimmertür. In seinem Zimmer war es bereits dunkel geworden und das Licht, das vom Flur herkam liess Onkel Vernon als ein gigantisches Schemenwesen erscheinen.

„Was ist?" fragte Harry schlaftrunken.

„Was soll das! Warum schläfst du schon? Hast du schon an deine bekloppten Freunde geschrieben!"

„Nein, wie sollte ich auch?"

„Werde hier nicht frech Bursche!" drohte Onkel Vernon und packte Harry an der Schulter. „Wenn du denen nicht sofort schreibst setzt es eine Tracht Prügel, wie du sie noch nie erlebt hast!"

Hart stiess er Harry von sich. Dieser knallte an seinen Schrank und fiel vornüber auf den Boden.

„In einer halben Minute bin ich wieder da, dann hast du diesen Wisch fertig!" sagte Onkel Vernon und verliess das Zimmer wieder.

Zitternd richtete sich Harry auf und rieb sich die Schulter. Langsam setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und nahm ein Stück Pergament hervor.

_Hier ist alles in Ordnung. _

_Es geht mir gut. _

_Harry_

schrieb er. Er hatte Mühe seine zitternde Hand ruhig zu halten. Wie jeden Abend überlegte er sich wie er es schaffen könnte Lupin irgendwie mitzuteilen, dass eben nicht alles in Ordnung war. Dass er hier weg wollte, hier weg musste, dass er es nicht mehr aushielt-

Die Tür schlug wieder auf. Ein fluchender Onkel Vernon kam herein mit Hedwig im Käfig, die verzweifelt versuchte ihn durch die Gitterstäbe hindurch zu picken.

„Verdammtes Vieh!" murrte Onkel Vernon. Dann stellte er Hedwigs Käfig auf den Boden und kontrollierte wie jeden Abend, ob Harry das Richtige geschrieben hatte.

„Bind den Wisch an deine verrückte Eule" befahl er. Hedwig, die das leidige Theater bereits kannte wurde ganz still und blickte Harry mit vorwurfsvollem Blick an, als dieser ihr den Brief ans Bein band. ‚Ich weiss' dachte Harry traurig ‚ich möchte ja auch hier weg.'

Doch kaum hatte er Hedwig losgelassen flog sie weg, ging auf Onkel Vernon los und bearbeitete ihn mit ihrem scharfen Schnabel. Onkel Vernon schrie und versuchte sich von der Eule zu befreien, doch sie war zu schnell. Harry sah mehrere tiefe Kratzer auf Onkel Vernons Wange und seiner Schulter.

„Vernon Schatz! Was um Himmels willen-" rief Tante Petunia und kam die Treppe hochgerannt, dicht gefolgt von Dudley. Als sie sah, was los war begann sie zu schreien. Dudley starrte mit offenem Mund auf seinen Vater, der noch immer nach Hedwig schnappte, die wie von Sinnen auf ihn einhackte.

Schliesslich erwische er Harrys Eule am Schwanz und schleuderte sie fort. Sie kullerte die Treppe hinab, doch Harry konnte nicht mehr sehen, ob sie noch lebte, denn nun kam ein blutverschmierter Onkel Vernon auf ihn zu, ausser sich vor Wut und Schock über Hedwigs plötzlicher Angriff.

Er packte Harry um den Hals und drückte so fest zu, dass Harry die Tränen in die Augen schossen. „Du mieser kleiner-" donnerte Onkel Vernon ohne auf das Blut zu achten, dass ihm über die Wange lief. Hedwig hatte ihn ziemlich böse erwischt.

„Was hast du deinem verfluchten Vieh beigebracht!" schrie er und drücke Harry mit aller Kraft an die Wand.

„Wolltest du mich umbringen!" wütete Onkel Vernon. Doch Harry hatte gar keine Chance zu antworten, er hatte genug damit zu tun um Luft zu ringen.

„Du hast dieses Vieh auf mich gehetzt gib es zu!" Ausser sich packte er Harry am Kragen und schleuderte ihn- vorbei an Tante Petunia und Dudley- die Treppe hinunter. Hart schlug Harry mit dem Kopf auf und blieb einen Moment benommen liegen.

Von weit her hörte er die Stimmen der Dursleys.

„Wir müssen dich ins Krankenhaus bringen Vernon" ertönte Tante Petunias weinerliche Stimme.

Harry wollte nicht, dass die Dursleys die Treppe hinunter kamen, er wollte bloss weg hier. Ihm wurde einen Moment schwarz vor Augen, als er aufstand und zur Tür taumelte. Doch auch die angenehm kühle Nachtluft beruhigte ihn nicht. Zu dem Pochen seiner Stirnnarbe kam nun auch noch der Schmerz an der Schläfe, die er sich aufgeschlagen hatte, als er die Treppe hinunter gestossen wurde. Vorsichtig berührte er mit der Hand die Schläfe und fühlte etwas warmes, feuchtes. Als er die Hand vor Augen hielt sah er im orangen Licht der Laterne, dass es Blut war. Auch seine Lippe war aufgesprungen, doch das alles war ihm egal. Er wollte bloss weg hier, weg vom Ligusterweg, weg von den Dursleys. Sogar Voldemort und seine Todesser waren ihm egal.

333

Harry hatte seinen Entschluss gefasst. Je weiter er weggekommen war vom Ligusterweg, desto klarer wurde es für ihn.

Und nun stand er an einem Strassenrand und hielt den Daumen in die Luft. Muggel würden weniger Fragen stellen.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2 

„Wohin willst du denn?" fragte die rothaarige Muggelfrau freundlich, die angehalten hatte um Harry mitzunehmen.

„Nach London, wenns geht."

„Da hast du Glück, ich muss tatsächlich dahin. Komm Junge, steig ein, ich nehm dich mit."

„Danke" sagte Harry leise und setzte sich, ohne der Frau in die Augen zu sehen auf den Beifahrersitz. Ein leises Geräusch liess Harry herumfahren. Auf dem Rücksitz befand sich ein kleiner Junge, der in seinem Kindersitz seelig schlief.

„Meine Güte, was ist denn mit dir passiert?" fragte die Muggelfrau entzetzt, als sie Harrys Schläfe sah.

„Nichts" murmelte Harry. Eine weile war es still im Auto, dann sagte die Frau mitfühlend:

„Du bist weggelaufen, stimmts."

Harry starrte verbissen geradeaus.

„Was ist geschehen?"

Harry schwieg noch immer.

„Weißt du, ich kenne deine Stiuation, wahrscheinlich besser als du denkst. Ich bin auch mal weggelaufen. Mit Elijah." Dabei zeigte sie mit einem Kopfnicken auf den schlafenden Jungen. „Es war vor zwei Jahren. Mitten in der Nacht habe ich die Sachen gepackt und bin mit dem Kleinen verschwunden..."

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde hart. Harry wandte endlich den Kopf und sah sie an.

„Warum?"

„Sein Vater, mein- mein Mann, er hat getrunken und war gewalttätig."

„Das tut mir leid" sagte Harry leise und meinte es auch so.

„Ja, mir auch, das kannst du mir glauben. Es war das einzig richtige, was ich tun konnte. Elijah und ich wohnen jetzt in London. Seinen Vater habe ich seither nicht mehr gesehen."

Harry sah wieder auf die nächtliche Strasse. Er hatte auch nicht vor zu den Dursleys zurückzukehren. Es war im egal was Dumbledore sagte. Es war ihm egal, ob er nur dort sicher sein würde. Alles war ihm nun verdammt egal. Denn er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen.

3333

„Ist hier richtig?"

Harry nickte und sah zu dem schmuddeligen Pub auf der anderen Strassenseite.

„Hast du hier irgendwelche Verwandten oder Freunde zu denen du gehen kannst?" wollte die Frau wissen. „Irgendwo wo du hinkannst?"

Harry lächelte ein wenig und antwortete: „Ja das habe ich."

„Hör zu, ich weiss zwar nicht wovor du wegläufst, und es geht mich auch gar nichts an. Aber wenn ich irgendwann mal was für dich tun kann, dann melde dich bei mir."

Sie reichte Harry eine Visitenkarte und einen Geldschein.

„Du wirst es brauchen können" sagte sie aufmunternd, als er den Geldschein skeptisch beobachtete.

„Das kann ich nicht annehmen."

„Doch, das wirst du. Pass auf dich auf und vergiss nicht dich zu melden, falls du mich brauchst."

Sie sah Harry mit einem so bestimmten Gesichtsausdruck an, dass er wusste, dass das Gespräch nun für sie beendet war. Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und bedankte sich vielmals.

Die Frau winkte ihm zu als sie wegfuhr. Harry ging über die Strasse und sah gen Himmel. Es dämmerte bereits langsam. Er seufzte und warf die Visitenkarte in den nächsten Mülleimer und legte den Geldschein einem Obdachlosen hin, der in einem Hauseingang neben dem Tropfenden Kessel schlief.

Müde betrat er den Pub. Es war niemand mehr wach und Harry war das ziemlich egal. Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen. Es war ihm alles ziemlich egal im Moment.

Durch die Mauer hinter dem Tropfenden Kessel gelangte er in die Winkelgasse, die ebenfalls ziemlich ausgestorben war. Vor dem grossen hellen Gebäude der Grigngotts- Bank setzte er sich hin und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen einen Marmorpfeiler. Er brauchte Geld, wenn er seine Entscheidung in Tat umsetzen wollte. Also wartete er auf den Morgen, der ihm den Zugang zu seinem Geld verschaffen würde.

Seine Augen waren müde und brannten, seine Schläfe und seine Narbe pochten wie verrückt und er war so erschöpft. Bald versank er in den gnädigen Tiefen des Schlafes.

333

Ein griesgrämiger Kobold weckte ihn am nächsten Morgen unsanft.

„Das ist eine Bank und kein Hotel" murrte er, als sich Harry langsam aufrichtete.

„Tut mir leid" meinte Harry tonlos und liess den Kobold stehen. Müde betrat Harry die Bank und liess sich zu seinem Verliess bringen. Dort füllte er seine Hosentaschen mit Galleonen. Er nahm soviele, wie er tragen konnte und hoffte, dass sie reichen würden.

Wieder in der Winkelgasse bemühte er sich so gut er konnte niemandem aufzufallen. Wenn er Glück hatte wusste Dumbledore bereits dass er abgehauen war und Harry hatte mal wieder ein paar Ordensleute auf den Fersen.

Doch da wo er hinging würden sie ihn nicht suchen, dachte er zynisch und betrat die Nokturngasse. Gekonnt ging er einigen dunklen Gestalten aus dem Weg, die verdächtig nach Todessern aussahen. Nach nicht allzulanger Zeit fand er, was er gesucht hatte:

_Madam Rymbalts Gifte und Flüche, was das Herz begehrt _

stand auf einem kleinen vergilbten Messingschild. Zielstrebig ging Harry auf das schäbige Geschäft zu. Es stank erbärmlich nach Moder und Fäule in dem Laden, doch Harry nahm es kaum wahr. Selbst wenn, nun wäre es ihm egal gewesen.

„Womit kann ich dem jungen Herrn dienen" krächzte das alte Weib hinter dem Tresen. Ihre Haut war faltig und hatte einen gelblichen Ton. Harry sah sich um ohne gleich zu antworten.

„Ist der junge Herr frustriert und möchte es jemandem heimzahlen?" kicherte die Hexe heiser.

„Nicht ganz" antwortete Harry nüchtern. Es drängte ihn hier raus zu gehen, doch nun war er schon soweit gekommen, er würde nicht mehr umdrehen. Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen.

Die Hexe taxierte ihn mit ihren dunklen, blutunterlaufenen Augen. Dann machte sich ein breites Lächeln auf ihrem zerfurchten Gesicht breit und offenbarte einzelne Zähne, die noch gelblicher ausssahen, als ihre Haut. Sie bückte sich und holte eine kleine Flasche mit einer bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit hervor und stellte es auf den Tresen.

„Das Fläschchen sollte für das Vorhaben des jungen Herrn genügen. Trinkt er es mit einem Schluck, wird alles sehr schnell und effizient gehen. Er wird ohne Schmerzen auf die andere Seite gelangen." Sie kicherte erneut.

Harry nahm das Fläschchen fest in die Hand und legte der Hexe den genannten Preis auf den Tisch. Fast alle seine Galleonen gingen dafür drauf. Aber es machte ihm nichts aus. Jetzt würde er sowieso kein Geld mehr brauchen.

„Danke" murmelte er, als er Madam Rymbalts Laden verliess und hörte noch wie sie ihm hinterherrief:

„Gute Reise!" und heiser lachte.

3333

Nicht weit von dem Laden entfernt betrat Harry eine Seitengasse. Es stank und war düster, doch ihn störte es nicht mehr. Er hatte die Schnauze gestrichen voll. Je weiter er vom Ligusterweg weggekommen war, desto klarer wurde es für ihn.

Er hatte genug. Genug davon, dass alle von ihm erwarteten, dass er alles packte. Davon, dass er als einziger die Zauberwelt zu retten hatte. Von Voldemort, der ihm sein ganzes Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte. Der seine Eltern getötet hatte und schuld war, dass Harry bei den Dursleys hatte wohnen müssen.

Er ertrug das brennende Schuldgefühl nicht mehr, dass sich seit Sirius Tod in ihm eingenistet hatte. Er hatte genug. Genug von allem.

Also stand er hier mit einem Fläschchen bernsteinfarbenen Giftes in der Hand in einer schmutzigen Seitengasse. Ganz leise und unauffällig würde er hier sterben. Nicht mutig und heldenhaft in einem Kampf mit Voldemort, wie es offenbar von ihm erwartet wurde.

Ohne zu zögern entkorkte er das Fläschchen und stürzte die Flüssigkeit herunter. Das Gift wirkte schnell. Ein Gefühl, weder warm noch kalt breitete sich von seinem Bauch heraus in den ganzen Körper aus. Dann schloss er seine Augen und die Schwärze überkam ihn.

3333

Ein leises Schniefen holte ihn langsam aber stetig aus der tiefen Dunkelheit, in der er sich befand. Noch schwebte er an der Grenze zur Bewusstlosigkeit, doch Harry fühlte irgendwie, wie er langsam nach oben trieb, nach oben ans Licht. Nach oben ans Leben.

Instinktiv öffnete er die Augen und sah erstmal an eine düstere Zimmerdecke hoch. Noch hatte Harry mühe sie zu fokussieren, doch das legte sich bald. Das Schniefen hatte aufgehört, bemerkte er plötzlich und er drehte mühsam den Kopf auf die Seite wo er es vermutete.

Ron war kreideweiss im Gesicht und hatte richtige Ringe unter den Augen. Er öffnete den Mund, brachte aber offenbar nichts heraus. Neben ihm kauerte Hermine. Sie sah schrecklich aus. Ihre Augen waren ganz rot und geschwollen, ihre Nase vom Weinen rot und ihr Gesicht feucht. Sie sah Harry in die Augen und ihre Lippe begann zu zittern. Dann brach sie in Tränen aus und rannte schluchzend aus dem Zimmer.

Harry schwieg. Er dachte nichts. Da war nichts mehr in seinem Kopf. Alles Leer und taub und kalt. Es hatte nicht funktioniert.

Stur starrte er an die Decke um Ron nicht ansehen zu müssen. Um das brennende Schuldgefühl nicht spüren zu müssen.

„Hier" flüsterte Ron heiser, als hätte er lange nicht mehr gesprochen und hielt Harry seine Brille hin.

„Danke" entgegnete Harry leise. Mit tauben Händen setzte er sie auf. Sofort erkannte er die Umgebung wieder. Er war im Grimnauldpaltz 12.

„Dumbledore meinte, St. Mungos sei nicht sicher genug. Aber Augustus Pye, du weißt schon, der Dad behandelt hat, ist inzwischen auch im Orden. Er hat dich versorgt" plapperte Ron daraufhin. Doch dann hielt er inne. Harry drehte erneut den Kopf.

„Verdammt Mann, du wärst fast gestorben!" brach es aus Ron hervor. „Wenn Hagrid dich nicht zufällig gefunden hätte-"

Harry starrte ihn an und spürte einen gewaltigen Kloss in seinem Hals.

„Tut mir leid" flüsterte er und biss sich auf die Lippe. Doch Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ist es wegen Sirius?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Auch."

„Warum dann Harry?" fragte er verzweifelt. „Du- wir...Du kannst doch nicht einfach so gehen!"

„Nein, das geht wohl nicht."

„Was ist passiert? Du hast doch immer geschrieben, dass es dir gut geht..."

„Ja, weil mich die Dursleys dazu gezwungen haben."

Ron öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Dann fragte er zögernd:

„Ist das da auch von den Dursleys?" und deutete auf Harrys Schläfe. Dieser nickte schwach.

„Und die ganzen blauen Flecken auf deinem Hals und den Armen?"

Harry lächelte traurig. „Ich hab doch gesagt, dass die Dursleys schrecklich sind."

Ron sah völlig entsetzt aus.

„Aber du hättest doch hierher kommen können! Ich meine wenn dich die Dursleys verprügeln und alles..."

Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf und meinte sarkastisch: „Dumbledore hätte mich doch gleich wieder zurückgeschickt. Schliesslich bin ich nur bei denen sicher. Ich darf ja noch nicht sterben, erst wenn ich von Voldemort ermordet werde wird er zufrieden sein!" sagte er bitter.

„Das darfst du nicht sagen Mann!" sagte Ron entsetzt. „Voldemort wird dich nicht töten und Dumbledore wird dann bestimmt nicht zufrieden sein. Du hättest ihn sehen sollen..."

Harry ignorierte Rons letzten Einwurf.

„Doch. Laut der Prophezeiung soll ich als einziger Voldemort besiegen können, falls er mich nicht vorher alle macht! Überleg mal wer da besser dasteht."

„Ich dachte die Prophezeiung sei zerbrochen?"

Harry erzählte ihm leise die ganze Geschichte. Falls das überhaupt möglich war, sah Ron noch entsetzter aus, als vorher.

„Das tut mir leid Harry" sagte er ernst und Harry wusste, dass das das Ehrlichste war, was Ron jetzt sagen konnte.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie beide. Dann öffnete sich leise quietschend die Tür und Hermine und Ginny kamen herein. Ginny hatte den Arm um die weinende Hermine gelegt.

„Hallo Harry" sagte sie und wirkte traurig. Hermine blieb stehen und sah langsam auf. Sie stürmte auf Harry zu und fiel ihm weinend um den Hals.

„Wie konntest du nur!" schluchzte sie immer wieder. Der Knoten in Harrys Kehle tat unerträglich weh. Zögernd versuchte er Hermine zu beruhigen. Doch sie war völlig auser sich.

„Wir dachten du würdest sterben!" weinte sie und Harry strich ihr unbehofen über den Kopf. Ihr ganzer Körper bebte und zitterte. Doch Harry konnte nichts sagen, der Knoten in seinem Hals liess ihn nicht. Er war erleichtert, als Hermine endlich wieder von ihm abliess.

„Tut...tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht-" schniefte sie und wischte sich die Tränen ab. „Es ist nur... Wir hatten solche Angst, dass du-" Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, offenbar nicht in der Lage ‚tot' zu sagen.

Es herrschte betretenes Schweigen. Dann sagte Harry mit belegter Stimme:

„Kann-... kann ich einen Moment alleine sein?"

Ron, Ginny und Hermine tauschten verlegene Blicke.

„Ihr dürft mich nicht alleine lassen, stimmts?" fragte Harry bitter. Die drei nickten zaghaft. Harry seufzte und liess sich in sein Kissen fallen.

Das hatte er nicht gewollt. So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt. Jetzt würden sie ihn nur noch mehr wie ein rohes Ei behandeln. Doch ändern würde sich sonst nicht viel. Wahrscheinlich würde ihn Dumbledore nächsten Sommer trotz allem wieder zu den Dursleys zurückschicken, egal wie schrecklich es für ihn dort war. Weder an der Prophezeiung noch an der Tatsache, dass Sirius tot war hatte sich etwas geändert. Das einzige was sich geändert hatte, war dass zusätzlich zu seinem bereits schrecklichen Schuldgefühl Sirius im Stich gelassen zu haben das Wissen kam, dass es seinen Freunden seinetwegen so schlecht ging...

Warum hatte ihn Hagrid finden müssen!

3333


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Am Abend kam Augustus Pye um bei Harry vorbeizuschauen. Er schickte Ron und Hermine aus dem Zimmer. Der Heiler sah nicht im entferntesten wie jemand aus, der sich um Kranke und Verletzte kümmerte. Vom Körperbau her sah er eher aus wie ein Schmied oder ein Bauarbeiter. Die grossen Hände und das kurzgeschorene dunkle Haar unterstütze diesen Eindruck noch.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht früher vorbeischauen konnte, aber ich war im Dienst. Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte er mit einer ruhigen, tiefen Stimme. „Ist dir übel? Kopfschmerzen? Schwindel?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kaum."

Pye runzelte seine Stirn. „Das war ein ziemlich starkes Gift, welches du da genommen hast Junge. Du hast Glück gehabt." Er sah ihn argwöhnisch an.

Harry schwieg. Er wusste selbst nicht, ob es Glück war, dass er noch am Leben war. Noch vor wenigen Stunden hatte er damit gehadert, doch langsam fand er sich damit ab. An diesem Nachmittag hatte er viel geredet. So offen wie noch nie. Und er hatte festgestellt, dass Ron und Hermine die Nachricht von der Prophezeiung ganz gut angenommen hatten. Klar waren sie im ersten Moment entsetzt gewesen, doch schon bald hatten sie begonnen alle möglichen Interpretationen auszulegen. Harry musste lächeln, als er daran dachte, wie Ron schliesslich zur Überzeugung gekommen war, dass Harry die Prophezeiung erst erfüllen müsse, wenn er so alt und weise war wie Dumbledore. Und wie Hermine darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass es bei solchen Prophezeiungen auch eine gewisse Fehlerquote gab.

Dennoch, irgendetwas am Verhalten der anderen irritierte Harry. Manchmal kam es ihm vor, als hätten sie Angst vor ihm.

Was seiner Stimmung aber einen gewaltigen Aufheller verschaft hatte, war das Hedwig Onkel Vernons Angriff überlebt hatte. Sie musste durch ein geöffnetes Küchenfenster der Dursleys geflohen und nach London geflogen sein.

Lupin, der -noch blasser und ausgezehrter als sonst- Harry die Nachricht überbracht hatte, dass Hedwig im Grimnauldplatz und wohlauf sei, setzte sich an Harrys Bett.

„Das wird schon wieder Harry" meinte er leise. „Ich weiss, dass ist etwas ganz anderes, aber als James und Sirius Animagni werden wollten, waren sie auch oft ganz kurz davor aufzugeben. Fast ein Jahr lang versuchten sie es ohne Erfolg. Und trotzdem versuchten sie es immer und immer wieder, bis sie etwas schafften, wovon keiner geglaubt hatte, dass es möglich war."

„Danke" sagte Harry zu Lupin.

„Jederzeit wieder" antwortete er und lächelte leise.

333

Harry konnte nicht schlafen. Laut Hermine hatte er zwei Tage bewusstlos im Bett gelegen, bevor er schliesslich wieder aufgewacht war. Nun fühlte er sich hellwach, obwohl es bereits weit nach Mitternacht war und Ron im Bett nebenan laut und vernehmlich schnarchte.

Noch immer wurde er überwacht, allerdings nicht mehr so auffällig wie am Anfang. Irgendjemand hielt sich immer mit irgendeiner billigen Ausrede in seiner Nähe auf. Offenbar glaubten sie alle, er würde wieder abhauen, sobald sie ihn aus den Augen liessen. Zugegebenermassen, am Anfang hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt. Doch in den zwei Tagen seit er sich inzwischen im Grimnauldplatz befand hatte ihn der Mut verlassen. Das lag vorallem daran, dass er die Reaktionen seiner Freunde erlebte und es nicht über sich brachte sie noch einmal so zu verletzen.

Leise stand er auf und schlich sich aus seinem und Rons Zimmer. Barfuss und im Schlafanzug ging er durch das grosse Haus der Blacks. Es war so seltsam wieder hier zu sein. Hier wo Sirius Gegenwart noch viel mehr zu spüren war als sonstwo. Harry sehnte sich danach mit ihm über alles sprechen zu können. Sirius würde ihn verstehen, bei ihm hätte er leben können. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wohin er nächsten Sommer gehen konnte.

Zu den Dursleys zurück ging er nicht! Nie mehr.Dumbledore konnte ihn nicht zwingen!

333

Der Boden in dem Raum wo sich Seidenschnabel befand war kalt, doch Harry störte es nicht. Kaum betrat er den Salon, kam Hedwig auf ihn zugeflattert und liess sich auf seiner Schulter nieder.

Sie schmiegte ihren schönen Kopf an Harrys Wange und schien ihn zu begrüssen.

Harry kramte einen Keks hervor und gab ihn der Eule. Ohne Hedwig wäre er nie aus dem Ligusterweg weggekommen. Wahrscheinlich hätte er bis jetzt den Mut nicht aufgebracht wegzulaufen.

Er war froh, das einzige Wesen, das ihm den Aufenthalt bei den Dursleys einigermassen ertrgäglich gemacht hatte wieder bei sich zu haben.

Lange noch blieb er bei Seidenschnabel und Hedwig im Salon. Die beiden unterschiedlichen Tiere schienen eine tiefe Freundschaft geschlossen zu haben. Hedwig kuschelte sich zum Schlafen an den Hippogreif, der zufrieden mit den Füssen scharrte.

333

Nachdenklich streifte Harry durch das verlassene Haus. Er war noch immer nicht müde und genoss es endlich einmal in Ruhe gelassen zu werden. Auf einmal hörte er ein leises Geräusch.

Er blieb stehen und horchte in die Stille hinein. Da hörte er es genauer. Jemand atmete laut und regelmässig. Neugierig machte sich Harry auf den Weg zum Ausgangspunkt des Atmens.

In der alten Bibliothek des Hauses wurde er fündig. Es war Hermine, die , noch im Nachthemd und Bademantel, über einem dicken Buch eingeschlafen war.

Unwillkürlich fuhr ein Grinsen über Harrys Gesicht. Das war typisch.

„Hey" sagte er leise. Sofort juckte Hermine auf und sah sich verwirrt um.

„Harry! Was tust du hier?" fragte sie und wirkte noch ein wenig desorientiert. Er zuckte die Schultern.

„Kann nicht schlafen" meinte er. „Und du?"

„Ich hab noch was nachlesen wollen, über diese Prophezeiung, weißt du."

„Hast du was gefunden?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichs neues."

Eine Weile schwiegen sie beide. Dann sah Hermine auf.

„Es tut mir so leid, Harry. Du hast immer gesagt, dass du nicht zurück zu den Dursleys willst, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie so schlimm sind."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Harry sah ihre Hände zittern.

„Ich weiss nicht warum wir nie etwas getan haben... Auch nicht, als Sirius starb. Wenn wir bloss besser nachgefragt hätten, wenn wir bloss darauf beharrt hätten, dass du nicht wieder zu den Dursleys zurück musst..."

„Hermine!" unterbrach Harry sie und versuchte das brennende Schuldgefühl in seiner Brust zu ignorieren. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich alle Vorwürfe machten, nicht seinetwegen...

„Es war so schrecklich. Irgendwann kam jemand und sagte, dass du von den Dursleys abgehauen seist. Fast der ganze Orden war unterwegs um dich zu suchen... Dann, am Morgen darauf kam Hagrid hierher und er trug dich und du hast geschrieen und dich gewehrt wie verrückt." Ihre Stimme versagte einen Moment. In Harrys Kopf tauchte eine Erinnerung auf an ein bärtiges Gesicht und an grosse Hände, die ihn festhielten. Er erinnerte sich an Wut und Schmerz. Verwirrt blickte er auf zu Hermine, die sich wieder etwas gefangen hatte.

„Zum Glück war Pye im Hauptquartier. Er hat dich ins Zimmer gebracht und versucht dir zu helfen, doch du hast so laut geschrien... Wir- wir haben es unten noch gehört. Sie liessen uns nicht hinein..." Sie wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.

„Hagrid und Lupin waren nötig um dich festzuhalten, du hast dich so gewehrt... Sie alle haben versucht dich zu beruhigen, aber du warst ausser dir."

Hermine sah auf und holte tief Luft. „Auf einmal begann der Boden zu beben und du... Wir können es nicht anders erklären Harry, aber du musst irgendwie Magie angewandt haben... Es gab einen Knall und wir sahen bloss wie Lupin zur Tür hinaus flog und Hagrid an den Türrahmen krachte."

„Was!" fragte Harry und runzelte die Stirn. „Aber ich meine, meine ganzen Schulsachen, der Zauberstab und so... ich hab sie bei den Dursleys gelassen..."

Beide schwiegen einen Moment, und versuchten das Ausmass dieser Aussage zu begreiffen.

„Harry du weißt, dass zauberstablose Magie etwas extrem seltenes ist? Und vorallem so komplexe Zauber..."

„Ich hab wirklich Hagrid und Lupin an die Wand geschleudert?" fragte Harry ungläubig ohne auf Hermines Aussage einzugehen.

„Ja! Dann endlich konnten sie dich überwältigen... Harry!" fragte sie plötzlich, „Meinst du, dass dies die Macht ist, von der in der Prophezeiung die Rede ist?"

Sie sah Harry mit grossen Augen an und sah aus, als wäre ihr eben erst ein Licht aufgegangen.

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Vielleicht..."

33333


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4 

In den Wochen, in denen Harry im Grimnauldplatz lebte, spürte er ganz deutlich, wie sich eine gewisse Verbissenheit in ihm breitmachte. Er konnte nicht sterben. Also gut, dann war es so. Dann starb er halt nicht. Aber er liess sich auch nicht von Voldemort kaltmachen. Wenn er leben sollte, dann würde er kämpfen.

Zusammen mit seinen Freunden durchstöberte er die Bibliothek von Sirius Haus nach Flüchen und Zaubern. Hermine durchforstete dicke Wälzer über zauberstablose Magie und Ron stellte mit Ginny und Harry eine Liste auf mit Zaubersprüchen, die sie üben würden, wenn sie wieder in Hogwarts waren und das Zaubern wieder erlaubt war.

„Was haltet ihr von diesem hier?" sagte Ron, das Gesicht in einem alten Foliant vergraben. „Damit wird der Gegner blind, taub und stumm!"

Ginny schüttelte sich. „Hört sich ziemlich schlimm an."

„Könnte aber nützlich sein meinst du nicht?"

„Gut, dann setz ihn auf die Liste" gab sie nach.

Für die drei war es selbstverständlich, dass sie Harry unterstützten, sosehr sie konnten. Dieser fühlte sich so Zuversichtlich wie lange nicht mehr. Er wusste nicht, ob er Voldemort wirklich besiegen konnte, aber für den Moment genoss er es einfach, dass er Freunde um sich herum hatte, die ihm halfen wo sie nur konnten. Was nützte es schon sich jetzt Sorgen zu machen? Jetzt war nicht der Zeitpunkt für den finalen Endkampf. Darum konnte er sich sorgen, wenn es soweit war. Nun waren Ferien und er war im Grimnauldplatz und musste nicht mehr zu den Dursleys zurück.

Dumbledore war persönlich zu ihm gekommen, etwa eine Woche nach Harrys Ankunft im Grimnauldplatz. Der Schulleiter sah müde und abgekämpft aus fand Harry. Erstmals hatte Trauer und Besorgnis in den Augen Dumbledores gesehen, so deutlich wie nie zuvor.

„Harry, ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen" sagte er und sah Harry ernst an. „Ich habe dir zuviel zugemutet, als ich von dir verlangte, dass du zu den Dursleys zurückkehrst. Du trägst die grösste Bürde von uns allen, und es war nicht fair dir da noch mehr aufzuladen."

Harry hörte aufmerksam zu. Bedeutete das, was er glaubte, dass es bedeutete?

„Ich habe mir das jetzt lange und gut überlegt und ich denke, dass es nun Zeit ist, dass du nicht mehr zu deinen Verwandten zurückmusst."

Harrys Herz machte einen gigantischen Sprung und wurde etwa in seine Halsgegend hinaufgeschleudert.

„Ich weiss Harry, dass ich dir den Schmerz über Sirius Verlust nicht nehmen kann. Genau so wenig, wie ich das Leid in deiner Vergangenheit auslöschen kann. Glaub mir, wenn ich es könnte, ich würde es tun. Alles was ich tun kann ist deiner Bürde keine weitere hinzuzufügen."

„Was heisst das genau Professor?" fragte Harry und knetete aufgeregt seine Finger.

„Das heisst, dass Arthur und Molly Weasley sich bereit erklärt haben dich fest bei sich aufzunehmen."

„Ich muss nicht mehr zu den Dursleys zurück?" fragte Harry begeistert.

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf und das Funkeln in seinen müden Augen tauchte ob Harrys Freude wieder auf.

3333

Sie standen am Kings Cross, vor der Schranke zwischen Gleis 9 und Gleis 10. Die Sommerferien waren zuende und die Schule würde wieder beginnen.

„Los, beeilt euch" murmelte Mr Weasley drängend und sah sich um. Man war wachsamer geworden, seit Voldemort sich offenbart hatte. „Hermine, Ginny, ihr zuerst:"

Die beiden Mädchen schlenderten gemächlich zu der Schranke und auf einmal waren sie verschwunden. Harry starrte die Schranke an. Mit der Rückkehr zur Zauberwelt war er endgültig ins Leben zurückgekehrt. Noch immer wusste er nicht, ob er froh darüber sein sollte. Weder war der Schmerz über Sirius Tod vergangen, noch hatte sich die Prophezeihung erfüllt. Dennoch hatte sich vieles geändert. Wenn er sich überlegte, wie verzweifelt und erschöpft er sich noch vor ein paar Wochen gefühlt hatte, dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass sich etwas geändert hatte. Klar, es war nicht alles wieder gut, aber nun wusste er, dass er leben würde, egal was kam. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, ob das mit dieser zauberstablosen Magie funktionierte, ob dies die Macht war, von der Dumbledore gesprochen hatte, aber es war zumindest ein Ansatzpunkt.

Er würde kämpfen, das wusste er nun.

„Harry! Schnell, worauf wartest du noch" drängte Mr Weasley und schob Harry und Ron richtung Schranke. Die beiden taten, als würden sie sich unterhalten und schon waren sie durch die Absperrung zum Gleis 9 ¾ getreten.

Der Hogwarts- Express stand da und überall waren Schüler und Schülerinnen; manche schon mit ihren schwarzen Umhängen, andere hingegen trugen noch Muggelsachen.

Harry starrte sie an. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre er in diesen Sommerferien sehr viel älter geworden.

„Alles in Ordnung Harry?" fragte Ron stirnrunzelnd. „Du siehst so geistesabwesend aus."

Harry sah ihn an. Dann holte er tief Luft und sagte ehrlich:

„Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung. Es geht mir gut."

Ron sah ihn erst verwundert an, dann grinste er.

„Schön" meinte er ehrlich.

„Ja" antwortete Harry und grinste ebenfalls. „Finde ich auch."

ENDE


End file.
